Organization 16! HIATUS
by Jalooloo
Summary: Paopu High is going to be in big trouble when organization thirteen get 3 new members, and get enrolled to do a secret prom mission. It sounds pretty cool, but what happens when Saix falls in love along the way? Do nobodies even have feelings? NOTE: PROBABLY WON'T CONTINUE.
1. The Problems Of Saix

_Organization 16!!!_

_By: Jalooloo_

_Summary:__ Paopu High is going to be in big trouble when organization thirteen get 3 new members, and get enrolled to do a secret prom mission. It sounds pretty cool, but what happens when Saix falls in love along the way? Do nobodies even have feelings? _

_Disclaimer:__ I totally don't own either kingdom hearts or the organization!_

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Problems Of Saix**_

The organization thought they needed three more members – because they are going to Paopu High to do a secret prom mission and it was already second semester (you don't want to be a lonely, senior student with no date to the most important time in school, do you?).

So far, the original 13 members – Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Luxaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene and Roxas – are looking through applications (weird aye). Saix suggested a girl (like usual) "Xion" he said, "She is pretty…" "Oh stop it you flirt," Larxene snapped, "the last time you called a girl pretty, they committed suicide. Don't make this your 57th time in a row" Saix glared shockingly at Larxene, "59th" He corrected. That just made Larxene even more disgusted… Anyway, they accepted Xion, oh how Larxene would feel pity for her, poor, poor Xion…

"Hey, my cousin sent in an application," Vexen said, "Jacinda is really good at going to proms. She keeps on having fun!" "What do you mean 'Proms'?" Luxord questioned. "Jacinda has been kept back from grade 12 for three years, and then turned into a nobody!" Vexen replied. Demyx rolls his eyes (he only dates younger girls). "That means she is 20 and still in school!!!" Xigbar pointed out. As you can predict, Saix convinced everyone but Larxene that Jacinda would do a perfect job. "60th" Larxene thought. She felt good though – at least she already had a date to the prom, Marluxia. Larxene and Marluxia, 11th and 12th, the couple known as MarLar or LarMar.

"One more…" Roxas sighed knowing this will be another girl. He was fearing he wouldn't get a nobody date. Maybe his future was with a human. (With blonde hair, a plain dress, artist skills, and a name starting with 'N' and ending with 'E'. *wink wink*) "I have three ideas, Stacey, Sharna and Mikayla," Xaldin shrugged, "It is like a battle of beauty, brains and strength!" "Put your hand up if you want an extra beautiful girl!" Zexion said. Saix put his hand up. In the air were his hand and his hand only. "Put your hand up if you want a smart ladette!" Zexion continued. The hands of Xemnas, Vexen, Luxaeus, Zexion, Axel, Luxord and MarLar shot up. "We don't want another Larxene!" Axel joked, "She would be jealous of Mikayla's strength and Larxene would hate people shouting out MIKI!!!". Larxene doesn't like jokes, mainly because they are usually about her. "Sharna it is!" Zexion declared, "A majority of us want her, 'the brains'!"

Organization 16 has now been decided; Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Luxaeus, Zexion, Saix, Axel, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Roxas, Xion, Jacinda and Sharna.

The next day…

All three new members will arrive soon, one by one, in the order chosen.

Ding. Ding. Ding. The elevator alarmed. Xion is here. She stepped out of the elevator. Saix is really excited. His jaw dropped when Xion walked in with her short, black hair swaying from side to side, and her bright pink clip standing out of it. Saix thought she looked pretty already, and then he looked down. He looked at her light blue sandals. You don't want to know how much Saix was drooling.

Ding. Ding. Ding. The elevator alarmed again. Vexen's cousin was here – Jacinda. "Sai, Sai! You better not make Jacinda commit suicide! Aunty Jeda would kill me!" Vexen joked. Saix didn't listen. When Jacinda popped out of the elevator, Saix immediately stared at her gorgeous, emerald coloured eyes. Jacinda had long, wavy blonde hair, covering her ears. She was a pink/purple type of girl, and she was wearing just that – a pink, sleeveless dress with purple heels. Saix's type of girl!

Ding. Ding. Ding. The elevator alarmed for the third time. Just another girl for Saix to glare at. When Sharna got out of the elevator, Saix saw something different about her. Sharna had curly, brunette hair tied behind her head. She had tan skin and mini freckles across her cheeks. Sharna had a green cap and t-shirt, black short-shorts and purple sneakers. In an awkward way, Saix likes Sharna. "Can I call you Sharn?" Saix shouted without thinking. "Sure" Sharna replied nicely. Saix felt happy, like a 'she won't commit suicide because of me' feeling.

Xemnas (the organization leader) handed over the traditional cloak, the black cloak, over to the three new recruits.

Ten minutes later, Xion, Jacinda and Sharna got dressed into their cloaks. Then Saix approached Sharna, "Hey Sharn." He said enthusiastically. Sharna smiled. She thought Saix's scar was adorable.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Jalooloo: Ooooohhh… Saix and Sharna sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n…

Sharna: Oh shut up Jalooloo!

Jalooloo: Okay… PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. The Dates

_Organization 16!!!_

_By: Jalooloo_

_Summary:__ Paopu High is going to be in big trouble when organization thirteen get 3 new members, get enrolled to do a secret prom mission. It sounds pretty cool, but what happens when Saix falls in love along the way? Do nobodies even have feelings? _

_Disclaimer:__ I totally don't own either kingdom hearts or the organization!_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Dates**_

Saix didn't sleep. He only thought about 'Sharna'. But… Sharna slept like a baby in her new 'No: 16' room. It was 4:30 am, people where starting to wake up, by what? "MAMA, I don't like porridge!" Demyx snorted in his sleep talking phase, "Feed it to the vacuum cleaner!".

Oh… That's why…

5:00 am, everyone gathered in the dining hall. Saix was sitting next to Zexion and Axel (because of their numbers) and facing Marluxia. Sharna was sitting in the far corner of the table, far away from him. Everyone but Demyx got porridge; he got coco pops!; because he was the youngest other than Roxas; and Xemnas saw his sleep talking and took it seriously.

"Everyone," Xemnas said, "Not all of us are going to be students. Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Luxaeus, Luxord and I are going to help set up… the point is we're supervisors. I did research and somebodies have something called 'parents'… so Zexion you're my son! Your mother's name is Xaela and you can call me DAD!" Zexion was scared, a so called 'son' of the one and only superior. The one and only weird and creepy superior I might add.

"Marluxia, Axel, your brothers, I am your father, and your mum's name will be Rebecca. By the way, these 'mothers' aren't real, just pretend" Xigbar declared.

"Xion, you're my daughter. I am your uncle but your 'parents', you're 'mum and dad' got killed 4 years ago. So, I'm taking care of you. Your parent's names are Ryan and Aldaexet. Act emotional, if you can, when people ask you about your parents" Xaldin told Xion. Xion thought that choice was kind of reasonable. Xaldin was the closest guy who looked like he could be related to her, out of the six 'fathers'.

"Jacinda, Larxene, you are my two daughters. You are sisters and your mums name is Anna" Vexen said. Jacinda was amazed. Vexen was her cousin and now her father?!

"My daughter is Sharna! Lynxee is your mums name" Luxaeus said.

"Roxas and Demyx are my sons, you are sisters… I mean brothers" he said, but both boys glared at him, "you can call me poker dad!". They looked at him weirdly. "Or… Dad. And your mums name is Flaire!" Luxord continued.

Saix was confused, where and who was his father? "What about me? Who's my father?" Saix blurted out. "Hmm…" Xemnas muttered, " You can be Zexion's bother, and my son".

"Okay…" Saix replied.

Now two people will die in the same hell hole, by the same person, by the same cause.

Xemnas.

"Now… let's set your dates. Girls choice!" Xemnas continued.

"WHAT?!" Axel shouted.

"MARLUXIA!!!" Jacinda yelled.

Suddenly there was a 'bone cracking' noise.

Uh Oh. Larxene is mad!

"STEP AWAY FROM _**MY**_ LITTLE PINK FUZZ BOY!" Larxene snapped.

"Okay… Axel?" she said.

"Sure…" Axel replied.

"My boy is growing up so fast" Xigbar cried and whipped a tear.

"DAD!" Axel growled. Then he covered his own mouth realising what he had just said.

Saix was hoping Sharna would ask him.

And then…

"Saix?" Sharna said cautiously.

Saix fainted.

Sharna shrugged. "I guess that is a yes".

"Demyx?" Xion hesitantly yelled. "Sure" Demyx replied with a smile.

"Zexion and Roxas. You have to find dates with humans…. Well… Good luck!" Vexen said.

Zexion was neutral but Roxas, was sad… yet determined.

"The school is called Paopu High. It is three weeks until prom. Get to know humans, and get use to somebody lives!" Xemnas said, "We have enrolled all of you!".

* * *

Author Notes:

Jalooloo: Ooooo! The prom dates are set! I can't believe I made Zexion not get a date yet!

Zexion: Will I though?

Jalooloo: Maybe… Maybe not.

Zexion pouts.

Jalooloo: Hehehe…

Zexion is confused

Roxas: I still haven't got a date yet too!

Jalooloo: Soo….

Roxas and Zexion: T_T

Jalooloo: Ughhhh… Finish the Author Notes!

Roxas and Zexion: Get Saix to… He is your main character.

Saix: Please review!


	3. No 6, 7 and 13 get lucky

_Organization 16!!!_

_By: Jalooloo_

_Summary:__ Paopu High is going to be in big trouble when organization thirteen get 3 new members, get enrolled to do a secret prom mission. It sounds pretty cool, but what happens when Saix falls in love along the way? Do nobodies even have feelings? _

_Disclaimer:__ I totally don't own either kingdom hearts or the organization!_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: No. 6, 7 and 13 get lucky**_

Wow. A new school of normal people. Somebodies. The 10 members of the organization, that are students, had to go to the principle Scarlet's office to get their locker numbers.

"Zexion Fake-name," Scarlet raises one eyebrow, "Your locker number is 216. Near the music hall. Your brother, Saix Fake-name, his locker is 200."

"Okay," The 'brothers' replied.

"Marluxia Nobody, your locker is number 27. Axel Nobody, your locker is next to your brother's locker, locker 28." Scarlet said in an unsurprising tone (probably because of the weird, made up last names).

"Xion Lancer… You have the lucky number 1 locker; Jacinda Venom, locker 94; Larxene Venom, 400; Sharna Anrahs, locker 62. Near amenities block 3. Last, but not least, Roxas Poker-Daddy and Demyx Poker-Daddy… Lockers 420 and 421."

After 'Mrs Principle' gave all of the org their personal locker codes, she went through the school rules, "The school sports teams are names of Capital cities of Australia, Alaska, Japan and Philippines!" Then Scarlet gave everyone schedules.

_"I got to be in a class with Sharna! I am sad that she has locker 62. I AM IN FREAKING LOCKER _**200**_!!!"_ Saix thought. So he decided to read his schedule to Sharna and get her to check hers, just in case they had the same subject times.

"Saix Fake-name, Yr12, 009021 12L, Team Canberra. Monday: Form - 121L Mrs Keenro. PE – 121D Mr Woods. Maths – 121A Miss Hansen. Morning Tea. Science – 121F Miss Beveda. Lunch. Wood Work – 121B Mr Dundee. Tuesday..." Saix read the rest of his timetable until Friday, "I am in Sporting group Canberra, the capital of Australia. What are you Sharn?"

"Juneau, the capital of Alaska," She replied, "Oh, and I am in all of your form classes, in all of your woodwork classes and in all of your English classes. _WAIT!_ That means_ I_ am in _your_ afternoon class for _today_!!!" After hearing that, Saix fainted like the time Sharna wanted to make him her date…

But I guess Saix faints a lot while being around her.

**Morning Tea Time**…

All of the ten students, beside No. 6 and No. 13, were sitting on the same table.

Where were Zexion and Roxas? Let's go see.

(In the school sports shed)

"Oh Zexion… You are a good speller!" Bridget said in a robotic tone, "Kiss me Zexi…

MAYBE WE WILL SKIP THIS PARAGRAPH!!!!!

(At locker 420 – Roxas' locker)

"Hi, I am Roxas. I guess your locker is 419?!" Roxas said calmly.

"Yeah, 419 is my locker, Ro-oxas. By the way, I am Namin'e," Namin'e answered, "Let's go to Morning Tea!"

* * *

Author Notes:

Namin'e: Hey guys!!! Jalooloo finally put me in the story!!!!

Jalooloo: Yay!!!!! Cookies for Nami!!!! NOT FOR WHITE FIREZ!!!! HEHEHE… he…

Namin'e: Eh… I'll give you a cookie White Firez!

Jalooloo: Oh and Sorry that it was kind of short!!! (I'm talking about the paragraph... not cookies!) XD

Zexion: I love the next chapter… so I will put on a preview, but first, Sharna wants to say something.

Sharma: **_Please review!!!_** Oh and thankz to the following people for reviewing: wolfdemon22, Seeker-Of-The-Heart and White Firez. And thanks to those who put this story on their favourites list, which means you Bunnyhop42 and Seeker-Of-The-Heart.

**Short Preview:**

**Chapter 4: Lunch Time Talk: Haters VS Lovers**

**Paragraph 5**

"Where is moi bro?" Demyx cried. Suddenly, Roxas (Demyx's brother) sat next to Demyx. Luckily there were two seats left. Namin'e sat in the last one, next to Roxas. Each of the org students glared at Nami, each in a different way.

Saix **_SHOULD_** be drooling, but he wasn't.

"Guys," Roxas half shouted/half muffled (If that is possible), "This is Namin'e. Nami or Nam for short."

**Paragraph 21**

"Axel… Ale, Lea, Ela, well… your somebody was probably a good artist… because since signs are pointing to you being a girl... with a beautiful artistic name." Sharna whispered back into Axel's ear. Axel glared with a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-exactly glare.

Axel _**WAS NOT**_ a girl. Or at least he thinks...?

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	4. Lunch Time Talk: Haters VS Lovers

_Organization 16!!!_

_By: Jalooloo_

_Summary:__ Paopu High is going to be in big trouble when organization thirteen get 3 new members, get enrolled to do a secret prom mission. It sounds pretty cool, but what happens when Saix falls in love along the way? Do nobodies even have feelings? _

_Disclaimer:__ I totally don't own either kingdom hearts or the organization!_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Lunch Time Talk: Haters VS Lovers **_

At the table with Marluxia, Axel, Xion, Jacinda, Larxene, Saix, Sharna and Demyx…

"I saw my 'brother' talking to a bimbo!" Demyx said.

"Not all blondes are bimbos… You watch too much reality shows Demyx" Jacinda added, "Larxene is blonde, don't make her mad!" Larxene cracked her knuckles, which made Demyx whimper.

Zexion came and sat down beside Xion "Why are you so late?" Sharna asked Zexion.

"I was making out with Bridget!" He replied, "The school robot."

"More like the school rat…" Larxene whispered to Marluxia.

"Where is moi bro?" Demyx cried. Suddenly, Roxas (Demyx's brother) sat next to Demyx. Luckily there were two seats left. Namin'e sat in the last one, next to Roxas. Each of the org students glared at Nami, each in a different way.

Saix _**SHOULD**_ be drooling, but he wasn't.

"Guys," Roxas half shouted/half muffled (If that is possible), "This is Namin'e. Nami or Nam for short."

When morning tea was finished…

**Zexion and Saix-Science with Miss Bevada**

Roll call… (Ugh)(Miss B calls a name or nickname, then that person yells (or replies) in a way the teacher would understand. Like, um, for example… "Lolly Pop" Miss candy said. If lolly pop is here she can say something like "here" or "yep" or even "go cowboys!". Anything that would make Miss Candy know what lolly pop said. Get it? Anyway…)

"Sora" … "boogers"

"Riku" … "is better than Sora"

"Emma" … "is the queen"

"Hailey" … "is better then everyone"

"Saix" … "ate, um, er, ate poop"

"Zexion" ... "made Saix do that"

"Sarah" … "Go Zexion!"

"Mecca" … "It's Kaitlin!"

"Chloe" … "Call me Clover!"

"Flip Flop" … "my real name is Yuna!"

"Yuna" … "real funny Tifa… not!"

"Riley" … "here"

"Paine" … "by the way, I am here but Rikku is away"

"Thanks Paine," Miss Bevada ended the roll call.

"For science today, we will be investigating. On my personal laptop there are two games. Who killed Angela Spelling and the death of Robert Cockroach," Miss Bevada announced, "it may sound babyish but it will be connected to the projector. If we finish both games, in 35 minutes, we will play 3D murder mysteries!".

The word 'cool' filled the room.

**17 minutes later**

"So Manuella Novella killed Angela Spelling because of jealousy.

**12 minutes later**

"Lloyd Beetle killed Robert Cockroach on accident"

"Now, let's solve some better mysteries!"

**Sharna and Axel-Art with Miss Smooker**

"Everyone is here!" Miss Smooker said, "Since we have some new students, and I hate projects, let's have some fun. Free painting or something like, hmmm, how do I explain? Ah, do a free paint with only colours that resemble you. Pick three to five colours".

"Sharna, I am not good at art," Axel whispered into Sharna's ear, "This will be horrible".

"Axel… Ale, Lea, Ela, well… your somebody was probably a good artist… because since signs are pointing to you being a girl... with a beautiful artistic name." Sharna whispered back into Axel's ear. Axel glared with a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about-exactly glare.

Axel _**WAS NOT**_ a girl. Or at least he thinks...?

"You crystal skull!" Axel yelled into Sharna's face.

Axel quickly put his hand over his mouth. Sharna looked puzzled. "Did you just say what I thought you just said?!" she said giggling.

"W-w-where in some Indian Jones _CURSE!_" Axel screamed. Sharna quickly covered his mouth. "Axel, don't worry, you probably said it on accident!" she reassured him.

Axel hoped she was right.

"Pick your colours!" Miss Smooker declared.

"I'm picking red, orange and black" Axel boasted, trying not to think about the whole Indiana Jones thing.

"Nothing to boast about there… I am picking chartreuse, black, white, ramelieon and marigold!" Sharna screeched back in a low tone.

"Raider you!" Axel replied in a sarcastic tone… don't ask why he said that sarcastically. Then he placed his hands over his mouth, again.

Sharna bursted out laughing "Ha, ha! You said raider!" she said between laughs. "We _are_ all cursed by Indiana Jones!".

Axel hoped not.

Sharna stopped laughing after a bit and she realised that would be a_ huge_ problem.

"If we _are_ cursed by Indiana Jones, some strange things _will_ happen" Axel told her.

**19 and a half minutes later…**

"Four minutes left!" Miss Smooker announced… art…

**23 and a half minutes later…**

Axel's painting-fire, _LOTS OF FIRE!_, and smoke…

Sharna's painting-flowers, sports, and books.

*BRING BRING*

**LUNCH TIME!!!**

Everyone was sitting at the table - Namin'e too.

"So guys," Marluxia said breaking the silence, "Why are we sitting here without food?".

No one replied, but they all got up to grab some food. For some reason Larxene glared at Demyx evilly. "I thought woodwork was fun Demyx" Larxene hissed, everyone sat back down knowing this wasn't going to be pretty.

"I _hate_ woodwork!" Demyx snapped.

"I _love_ it!" Larxene said in a harsh tone.

"I _hate_ it!" Demyx yelled in an argumentive tone.

"I _love_ it!"

"I _hate_ it!"

"I _love_ it!"

"I _love_ it!"

"Demyx, that trick doesn't fool me!"

Out of no where, a raw egg popped into Demyx's hand. Guess what he did with it…

"FOOD FIGHT!"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Jalooloo: Can't wait to see what happens later!

Demyx: Hehehe

Larxene: You better not throw anything at me!

Sharna: And lets thank Seeker-Of-The-Heart for the idea she gave Jalooloo! THE INDIANA CURSE!!! :D

Jalooloo: And that curse will be coming back!

Zexion: So… Please Review!


End file.
